russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Summer Station ID 2017 – ‘Summer Ang Dating’
April 11, 2017 About 130 Kapinoy stars invited the feel-good summer as IBC-13’s much-anticipated 2017 Summer Station ID, to be launched on Sunday (April 16) on Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13. The lyric video for the featured song Summer Ang Dating, meanwhile, has already over 1 million Youtube views less than a week after its debut. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa says: “The Station ID is carried over from our Pinoy Ang Dating campaign from 1994 to 2001 and returned since 2013 which signalled our decision to focus on producing a mix of quality drama and light entertainment programs, world-class and action-packed sports programs from basketball to boxing that bring Filipinos together as one nation where the action is the name of the game, and news and current affairs programs that not only deliver the news and public service but also contribute to our nation-building.” Joey de Leon Kris Aquino Joe D'Mango The music video Station ID featuring the country’s biggest superstars, the hottest loveteams, and respected journalists who have come together in the true meaning of summer and further intensify IBC-13’s feel-good habit in time for the summer season. More than 130 superstars of the Kapinoy Network including the cast of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (led by Dominic Roque), Born to be a Superstar, T.O.D.A.S. (led by the comedy legend Joey de Leon), APO Tanghali Na! (led by the iconic Pinoy trio APO Hiking Society), Hey it's Fans Day!, High School Life, Iskul Bukol (led by Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Tonton Gutierrez and Erich Gonzales''), and love teams MarNella (Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador), CheRico (Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz), SofiEgo (Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga) and ''Maya Loves Sir Chief love team JoChard (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap). Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz Viewers will also invited Cesar Montano of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? for the summer prize, The Young Singing Diva Anja Aguilar of Born to be a Superstar gathered every summer, and The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and The Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha. The PBA players, on the other hand, also invited every summer with the kids. Cesar Montano Anja Aguilar Meanwhile ,IBC News anchors Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Rolly Gonzalo (Express Balita), Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso (News Team 13) and Regional News anchors help in the traditional summer. Rolly Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso The music video is produced by IBC Creative Communications Division (CCM) headed by Johnny Delos Santos. The year's anticipated theme song Station ID is accompanied by IBC-13 theme song Pinoy Ang Dating composed by Tom Taus and Hazel Faith dela Cruz, arranged by Albert Tamayo and performed by Dingdong Avanzado and Anja Aguilar. It is the theme song of IBC-13 which was launched since March 1, 2017. Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga The Station ID also features various iconic locations where Filipinos every summer. Aside from the ID, the theme Summer Ang Dating will be heard on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 89 DMZ and provincial radio stations nationwide starting today. Giant blue balloons will also be scattered around the metro to literally bring forth the summer fun. The SID Team partnered with IBC Creative Services Department, IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department, IBC Entertainment, IBC News and Current Affairs, IBC Regional, Secarats Talent Management Services, IBC Digital Terrestrial Television, IBC Licensing and Merchandising, IBC Property Management, IBC International, IBC Safety and Security, IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation, Inc., IBC HR Division, IBC Talent Center and IBC Digital Media Division. Produced by Straight Shooters Media Inc., the 4-minute Station ID starts and ends IBC-13’s programming beginning April 16. It’s also seen online via ibc.com.ph and facebook.com/ibc13manila. PBA players Don’t miss the launch of the IBC-13 Summer Station ID 2017 Summer Ang Dating on Sunday (April 16) on Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13. Use the hashtag #SummerAngDating to join the whole nation in spreading feel-good this summer. IBC 13 Summer Station ID 2017 "Summer Ang Dating"